


Hellhounds On Your Tail

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"You're going down, all the way down, hell hounds on your tail boy"</i> The boundaries between fiction and reality blur for Christian when he drags Steve to get his fortune read</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhounds On Your Tail

"What did you do?" The cards fell from her trembling hands and she looked up at him. Her eyes widened at the sight of the fire and brimstone seeping through his aura. She stood up, knocking the table over. "What did you do?" She shook her head. "Never mind that, that's not important, not anymore. How long?" 

Steve swallowed heavily, his eyes darting to Chris before landing back on the woman in front of him. "I..." 

"How long do you have left?" She demanded, punctuating each syllable with a slap of her palm. 

"What the fuck're you talking about lady?" Christian growled and narrowed his eyes at her. He crossed his arms over his chest, attention drawn to Steve as Steve sank down into one of the large leather chairs, his head in his hands. 

A low moan and a visible tremble was Steve's only reply. 

Christian frowned. "Steve?” He huffed out a sharp breath when his spirit guide, his wolf, appeared at his side and head butted him in the leg. Without thinking, he reached down and rubbed her on the head when she started growling at Steve. "Easy girl," he murmured as he sank down into the chair behind him. "What the fuck's going on here, Steve?" 

Aurora's eyes widened even further, at both the appearance of the large grey wolf at Christian's feet and the fact Christian had no idea what was going on with his lover. She moved to crouch in front of Steve, hands resting lightly on his knees. "You haven't told him." 

Steve lifted his head and met her eyes. "I didn't know how." His voice was hoarse when he spoke and he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"Haven't told me what?" Christian insisted. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here?" He started to rise from the chair and frowned when his wolf stopped him and continued to growl, her heckles raised and her teeth bared. 

Aurora smiled without emotion and patted Steve on the knee. "I think I'll leave this one to you," she said, moving back and righting her table. 

Steve sighed and nodded. He turned his attention to Christian. "You know how on Jenny's show, the whole thing with... with the deals at the crossroads?"

Christian's eyes narrowed. "The selling your soul shit?" He asked slowly, fingers tightening in the wolf's fur. 

"Yeah. I... Chris... fuck... It's real. All of it. It's real."

Christian snorted and shook his head. "Sure it is, Steve. C'mon man, enough with the games. Let’s get outta here and..." He started to stand up but once again was knocked back to his seat by his wolf. He blinked down at her. "What is with you tonight, girl?" 

"I think maybe she wants you to hear Steve out," Aurora commented. 

It was Steve's turn to frown in confusion. "Who does?" 

Aurora hrmed, her eyes going from Christian to Steve and back again. "He can't see her? He doesn't know about her?" She asked Christian, who shook his head, prompting Steve to ask again what they were talking about. She sat back in her chair and steepled her fingers, resting her chin on them as Christian told Steve about the wolf and admitted that he didn't think the wolf liked Steve very much, that she had been growling and snarling at him. "I see," Aurora replied thoughtfully. "I need you to answer me this time, Steven. How long do you have left?" 

Steve wet his lips. "Tonight," he whispered brokenly. "They're coming tonight." He shivered; face draining of colour and shoulders slumping. He sagged back in the chair, one hand over his face as he spoke. "I can hear them. Hear them growling and snarling and howling. I can hear their teeth. And their claws. I can feel their breath on the back of my neck." 

Christian exhaled shakily, his eyes fixed on Steve. "Steve..." He shook his head, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out, a blanket of stunned silence wrapping around him. Even his wolf had stopped pacing. He pushed himself up and moved to crouch down in front of Steve, lifting his chin and kissing him before pulling him into his arms. "Oh, Steve..." 

Steve choked out a moan and collapsed against Christian, trembling in his arms. "I'm sorry," he repeated over and over, his eyes sliding closed as Christian's fingers ran through his hair. 

Christian sighed and looked over his shoulder at another nudge from his wolf. "Let me get this straight. You... you sold your soul to... to a... umm... to a demon and now there are hell hounds come to drag your ass to hell tonight?" He looked to Aurora. "What can we do? What the fuck do we do to stop this?"

Aurora shook her head, tears tracking down her cheeks as she watched them. "Nothing. There's... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Christian. There's no way of stopping them." 

Christian's arms tightened around Steve. "No. No! You can't... I... there's got to be a way. There has to be!" Panic tinged and broke his voice, a desperate 'please' slipping out. 

Tears ran down Steve's face and he clung to Christian as tightly as Christian held him. "I'm sorry. Chris, I'm so fucking sorry. You should... I should... I should go, or...“ He broke off when Christian abruptly released his grip and stumbled backwards, landing on his ass a foot away.

Aurora watched in fascination as Christian's wolf howled and jumped between the two men. Pacing back and forth, the wolf growled and snarled. At first it appeared that the wolf was snapping at Steve but it soon became apparent that she was guarding him, baring her teeth at something beyond him.

At the hell hounds, Aurora realised with a shock. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the first click of their claws. A shiver ran through her and then she was frozen, completely immobile the same as Christian, not even able to speak as the wolf started to circle Steve, her teeth bared and a constant growl escaping her. All she could do was watch as the hint of fire she saw seeping through Steve’s aura grew brighter and hotter, leaving his halo, blooming behind him, becoming almost a doorway. A portal into hell. Through which loped two black hounds with fiery red eyes that headed straight for Steve, before being stopped by the wolf protecting him from them. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Christian fighting the supernatural force holding him still. She could see the exact second that he could see what was happening and the look of panic on his face when Steve simply stood and turned to face the hounds. 

There was a look of resignation on Steve’s face and he squared his shoulders. He held his head high and took a single step forwards. 

A step that was blocked by the wolf, who pushed him back again, then sprang on the closest of the hounds, her teeth going for its throat. She knocked it to the ground, seemingly easily snapping its throat before straightening up and facing the other hound. Seconds later the other hound leapt at her and they met in mid-air, growling and snarling as they landed on the ground with a thump. Fur flew and teeth gnashed and there was a sickening crunch of bone followed by a pained yelping before everything went still. 

Aurora and Christian both fought against the hold on them but remained immobile, only able to watch as Christian’s wolf shakily rose to her feet, her muzzle bloody. She shook herself off then turned to face the fiery portal and howled loudly. The two dead hounds and the doorway itself disappeared and Steve dropped to the ground as though he was a puppet that’s strings had been cut. 

Christian yelled and crawled across the floor to Steve, tears spilling over his cheeks as he pulled him into his arms; Steve clinging as tightly. “You’re alive. Fuck. Thank God, Steve. I love you, I love you...” He peppered Steve’s face with kisses before sagging against him, his weight dragging them both back to the floor. 

Steve cupped Christian’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I love you,” he murmured against Christian’s lips. “I love you and I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Chris.” 

The wolf nuzzled each man in turn before moving to stand guard over them, growling softly in the back of her throat. Lifting his head, Christian looked to Aurora. “Tell me it’s over,” he begged. “Please tell me it’s over.”

Aurora busied herself with straightening her skirts and lighting incense to cleanse the air of the smell of sulphur and blood. “Sweet child,” she bent down and placed her hand on the top of his head. “I wish I could. How I wish I could. But all I can tell you is that it is over for now.”

~El Fin~


End file.
